Bayang-bayang Kerangkeng
by Red Banana Ice
Summary: "Terbayangkah kalian bagaimana rasanya terkurung dalam sebuah jeratan yang dinamakan kerangkeng, padahal kalian berada di dunia yang sesungguhnya….tidak terbatas?"


_ "Terbayangkah kalian bagaimana rasanya terkurung dalam sebuah jeratan yang dinamakan kerangkeng, padahal kalian berada di dunia yang sesungguhnya….tidak terbatas?"_

* * *

**Bayang-bayang Kerangkeng**

~Shingatsu wa Kimi no Uso~

Disclaimer : Naoshi Arakawa

* * *

_Tak pernah terpikirkan dalam sarafku, aku akan mengeksplor dunia yang luas ini semenjak aku dilahirkan. Ah, tidak perlu luas, namun secuil nya saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk kujelajahi. Hingga, entah suatu waktu, aku tertarik dengan sebuah kerangkeng. Ya, kerangkeng yang berirama menenangkan, hangat, dan…kadang kudengar tangisan dalam nyanyian dari setiap lantunan tuts di dalamnya. _

_Aku hanya anak kecil biasa, bersurai kehitaman, bermanik biru dan berkulit agak kecoklatan. Bingkai hitam terpasang di rangkaian wajahku. Aku terlatih mendengar suara kerangkeng itu dalam keadaan apapun. Sesunyi apapun. Seramai Apapun. Dan aku ditarik di dalamnya. _

_Pertama, dengan alunan menenangkan dan tentunya, hangat. Ia selalu berada di sampingku dengan senyuman yang membuatku untuk tetap tersenyum meski kesedihan tergambar di guratan wajahku. _

_Kedua, ia memasang ekspresi kesakitan. Ekspresi itu membuatku tidak tega untuk membiarkannya berlalu bersama dengan setiap alunan-alunan yang ia mainkan. Aku perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam dunianya._

_Dan yang terakhir, aku benar-benar masuk ke dalam kerangkeng itu. Kerangkeng yang tampaknya bagus, namun berkarat di dalamnya. Namun, semua kepiluannya itu membuatku tidak tega untuk melawan._

_Detik demi detik kuhabiskan waktuku di dalamnya. Hanya di dalamnya. Bersama dengan alunan yang tidak lagi kusukai. Alunan yang diperkirakan bagai jam yang setiap detiknya berdetak; monoton. Ya, monoton. Aku bagaikan bahan tontonan di dalam kerangkeng itu. Dan kerangkeng itu? Jangan tanya. Tidak menyadari kalau aku berada di dalamnya. Ah, biarlah. Mungkin kerangkeng itu sedang dalam keadaan lupa._

_Namun, semua itu berubah ketika aku memberikannya sebuah alunan yang menurutku indah. Menurutku cantik. Menurutku berbeda, dengan apa yang ia lantunkan._

_Ia memberontak dan aku melawan._

_Aku melawan untuk menyadarkannya._

_Aku melawan untuk membuatnya sadar._

_Dan akhirnya, ia pun berkarat. Benar-benar berkarat sehingga membuatku lepas._

_He? Apa itu benar?_

_Apa aku benar-benar bebas melantunkan alunan tuts meski aku tidak berada di kerangkeng itu, karena aku sedang ada di secuil dunia?_

_Ternyata tidak._

_Ia membayangiku. Dengan setiap alunan yang ia lantunkan membuatku selalu mengingat akan keberadaanku di dirinya. Diri miliknya._

_Bukan diriku._

_Ah, aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Aku harus berhenti mengalunkan nada-nada._

_Dan aku berhenti. Hingga, perasaan itu muncul. Putus asa. Hilang._

_Hei, yang penting aku sudah terbebas kan?_

_Jawabannya tidak. Aku masih terperangkap dalam bayangannya meski aku tidak berada di dalam kerangkeng itu._

_Ia membayangiku, dan aku melarikan diri darinya._

_Bilang saja aku pengecut, toh kalian tidak tau rasa ketika berada di dunia terkekang._

_Yah, dan ternyata, sebagian orang mencari keberadaanku yang berada di luar kerangkeng._

_Memaksaku mengalun. Mengingatnya._

_Dan….._

_Aku melihat kerangkeng baru._

_Kerangkeng? Yang baru?_

_Bodohnya, aku terpesona pada alunannya kembali meski dengan media berbeda. _

_Alunan ini, alunan yang indah, terasa bebas dan…penuh keceriaan._

_Dan lagi-lagi, aku terpengaruh dengan kerangkeng itu. Astaga. _

_Aku mendekatinya. Aku menatapnya. Terus mendengarnya. Namun, ternyata ia lebih memilih orang lain untuk masuk ke dalam dunianya._

_Aku pun menjauh perlahan, tapi…kenapa ia terus mengalun?_

_Menggoda?_

_Memaksaku untuk mengalun bersamanya?_

_Setiap kalimat-kalimatnya mungkin, bagi orang adalah bisa. Namun, bagiku adalah madu. _

_Dan aku terhanyut dalam madu itu._

_Ah….ia terus datang, meski aku menolaknya. Ia memaksa. Namun, kerangkeng itu tetap memilih orang lain untuk masuk ke dalam dunianya._

_Maunya apa?_

_Ah, mungkin hanya aku yang berharap padanya._

_Dan tanpa sadar aku mengalun kembali, meski kerangkeng yang pertama kali kutemui terus menghantuiku._

* * *

_Perlahan, kerangkeng bersinar yang aku ingin masuki itu pun berkarat._

_Karatnya benar-benar mempengaruhiku meskipun aku bukan orang yang ia pilih untuk masuk ke dalam dunianya. Kenapa?_

_Aku benar-benar tak memahaminya._

_Dia tersenyum sekarang, dengan alunan baru. Meski orang yang ia pilih itu selalu berada disisinya. Terperangkap._

_Dan aku? Ia menatapku dengan senyuman yang bisa kubilang memiliki arti berbeda._

_Aku tak mengerti alur pemikirannya._

"Maukah kau melakukan bunuh diri bersamaku?"

_Di ruang yang penuh aroma obat itu, kerangkeng itu..seolah mengajakku ke dalam dunia miliknya dengan arti berbeda._

_Dan dengan bodohnya….._

_Aku menolak._

"Hei, Kousei, kau bodoh? Bukannya itu dunia yang kau inginkan? Terjebak bersamanya bukan?"

_Aku menggeleng. Bukan itu kerangkeng yang seperti itu yang ingin kumasuki._

_Bukan._

_Ini….mengingatkanku pada kerangkeng pertama._

_Dan aku pun memilih untuk menolaknya._

_Tidak mendatanginya dimanapun._

* * *

_Kebodohanku ternyata tak sampai disitu._

_Ternyata, meski aku menolaknya, ia tetap berada di dalam benak sanubariku._

_Bahkan, ia berada di posisi yang sama dengan kerangkeng pertama._

_Aku harus bagaimana?_

"Arima –san, giliranmu."

"Ha'i." Anak berkacamata itupun mengangguk.

Langkah demi langkah, ia pun memasuki panggung. Aroma ini…ah, masih sama. Piano di sana? Masih sama. Aku pun perlahan duduk di kursi yang disediakan disana. Bersama anak perempuan kecil. Dan kami pun, mulai memainkan alunan.

Tanpa disadari semua orang, sebenarnya lelaki berjas biru itu terjebak di sebuah dunia fana. Dunia kerangkeng. Dan kali ini…

Bukan kerangkeng ibunya.

Melainkan dari gadis yang bernama Miyazono Kaori.

Sang Violinis aneh.

Ia terus memainkan tuts itu.

Tidak ada kerangkeng yang menjeratnya ke dalam sebuah lautan dasar gelap hitam seperti kerangkeng pertama.

Karena sekarang ibunya berada di dalam hatinya.

Namun...

Kerangkeng yang kedua….ah, luka. Meskipun kerangkeng kedua itu bersinar, tetapi…dibalik sinarnya, menyiratkan berbagai luka yang menghujam dirinya. Tajam. Lebih tajam dari yang ia bayangkan.

Namun, yang Arima tau, ia harus tetap mengalun demi kedua kerangkeng itu.

Agar kerangkeng itu menyadari apa yang ia rasakan.

Agar kerangkeng itu menyadari keberadaannya.

Agar orang-orang yang berada di luar kerangkeng itu dapat memandangnya dengan tatapan terpukau sehingga membuat dirinya akan diambil dari dalam kerangkeng meski ia tidak mau.

Ah, bukan tidak mau.

Arima Kousei hanya tidak mampu.

Ia terus memainkan tuts dari alat musik yang dikatakan banyak orang sebagai piano.

'Waltz' from "The Sleeping Beauty"

_Apa suara alat musik yang bagaikan peri ini tersampaikan ke semua orang yang berada diluar?_

_Atau hanya aku saja yang mampu merasakannya?_

_Merasakan ini._

_Perasaan ini._

_Padahal aku sekarang sedang bersama yang lain. Bersama mengalun. Tetapi aku malah..…ah, semoga ini akan tersampainkan._

_Aku tidak ingin membuat kerangkeng kedua dipersalahkan._

_Aku harus membuat mereka menyadari perasaanku sekarang._

* * *

Dan Arima benar-benar tidak tau, kebenaran dari kerangkeng kedua.

Di rumah sakit itu, tampaklah seorang gadis yang sedang...ah...

Memainkan violin.

Violin yang tak terlihat.

Bow nya pun demikian.

Seusai lagu, tampak setetes air mata, jatuh.

Menangis.


End file.
